


Promesa

by Efervescencia



Category: Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Near Death Experience, crack ship, mutual pining... kinda, snuggles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efervescencia/pseuds/Efervescencia
Summary: Incluso las criaturas más magnificas pueden tener momentos de debilidad
Relationships: Spirit/Eagle (Spirit: Starrion of the Cimarron)
Kudos: 6





	Promesa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DRW1543](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRW1543/gifts).



> Siempre quise poder escribir/leer algo sobre el águila que competía con Spirit al principio de la película, si bien no encontré ningún fic al respecto al menos pude escribir algo al fin, junto a un headcanon que involucra esa escena en la cual el águila sigue lo más que puede a Spirit cuando es atrapado y llevado por la fuerza
> 
> No estoy segura de cuan bien quedo, sobretodo porque es una gran película y mi prosa no es lo mejor del mundo, a parte que no encontré mucha información sobre el águila, si tiene algún nombre o cuál es su género (? pero lo intenté

El viento mecía los pastizales silbando gentilmente y arrastrando las pocas nubes que surcaban el cielo proyectando sus sombras sobre la manada que lideraba un garañón de pelaje dorado y crin oscura de nombre Spirit.

Su manada junto a muchas más criaturas habitaban esa tierra hermosa que los humanos apenas empezaban a colonizar, donde Spirit se sentía pleno atesorando cada momento vivido con todos sus desafíos e inconvenientes como aquella jornada donde la tranquilidad reinaba y no obstante Spirit se encontraba inquieto, esperando su momento favorito del día en que Águila lo visitara para batirse en una de sus carreras de velocidad, pero él no llegaba.

Siendo el más rápido de su manada Spirit disfrutaba profundamente sus competiciones ya que entre los suyos era bien reconocida su capacidad de trote y nadie se animaba a retarlo, a diferencia de Águila que sin importar las veces que fue derrotado no se rendía y siempre estaba dispuesto a enfrentar a Spirit en una nueva carrera.

La primera vez que compitieron fue Spirit quien incito el suceso, poniéndose en marcha tras del águila al ver pasar su sombra sobre si con una presteza que lo asombro.

Al principio Águila pensó que simplemente iba en la misma dirección que la silueta dorada debajo de él, sin embargo al observar a la otra criatura esta le dedico un fuerte relincho junto a una mirada desafiante tomándole la delantera, entendió sus intenciones y pudo simplemente ignorar lo sucedido volando hacía otro rumbo, pero su curiosidad le impidió rechazar el reto.

Perdió la carrera, pero exigió una revancha, luego otra y así sucesivamente hasta que sus encuentros se convirtieron en algo entrañablemente habitual donde ya no importaba quien ganaba sino lo mucho que disfrutaban estar juntos.

Jamás se retrasaba por eso Spirit sintió la necesidad de ir a buscarlo, aunque también era consciente de la gran responsabilidad que tenía con su manada Águila le importaba tanto como si fuera un integrante más y comunico que debía ausentarse, asegurando que volvería pronto dejando a cargo al segundo cimarrón más fuerte del grupo.

Si bien no expreso el motivo específico, nadie lo cuestiono porque era un líder justo y debía tener muy buenas razones para irse de esa forma.

Su intuición no solía fallarle así que se encamino rápidamente cerca al lago donde Águila tenía su morada, al pasar escuchó un chapoteo, miro en dirección al ruido y su corazón casi se detuvo.

Sus alas extendidas lo habían mantenido a flote en una incómoda posición por más tiempo del que le gustaría admitir, estaban totalmente empapadas y por más que intentó moverse usándolas como remos no conseguía impulso suficiente, encontrándose a la deriva de las fluctuaciones en la superficie del agua demasiado lejos de la orilla, cuando de pronto vio al garañón zambullirse al lago nadando hacia él.

En cuanto Águila estuvo a su alcance Spirit lo sujeto con su hocico llevándolo hasta la orilla y a pesar de que hizo todo lo posible para no lastimarlo en la desesperación del momento, le arrancó algunas plumas del cuello que escupió de su boca con el mayor respeto que pudo.

Temblaba ligeramente debido al frío y al susto que sufrió. Se habría ahogado de no ser porque Spirit llegó a tiempo, pero una parte de él tal vez hubiera preferido eso a ser visto en tan deplorable estado por el ser más digno, fuerte y veloz que conocía.

Aparte de lo adolorido de su cuerpo se encontraba integro, pero no así su orgullo.

Spirit se sacudió el agua del cuerpo dando un relincho de alivio, recibiendo un aprehensivo chillido de parte de Águila que también intentaba secarse manteniendo las alas semi-extendidas mientras se escurrían, luego de lo cual Spirit se asentó sobre la hierba cerca de él queriendo proferirle algunas caricias, pero Águila se negó.

Lo que menos quería Spirit era incomodarlo luego del incidente al que sobrevivió, pero también deseaba demostrarle cuanto se preocupó, reconfortarlo y disculparse por las plumas que perdió.

Águila ya se encontraba recuperado del sobresalto, no estaba molesto por el contacto, pero se sentía demasiado avergonzado como para aceptar ser acicalado luego de haber subestimado al pez que intento cazar y que lo hizo caer al agua teniendo que ser rescatado. Escogió un mal día para pescar cuando simplemente pudo robar la presa de alguien más.

Esto no era como perder una simple carrera amistosa, se hallaba en deuda y estaba convencido de que sólo podría compensarlo salvando la vida de Spirit quien al enterarse de eso bufo negando con la cabeza. No le debía nada y jamás le permitiría ponerse en riesgo por algo así.

Se consideraba más que capaz de salir airoso de cualquier situación que se le presentara a lo que Águila objeto encarecidamente debido a que en medio del peligro podía necesitarse mucho más que habilidad, pero Spirit le indicó que si quería saldar la deuda que creía tener con él debía prometer que en caso de verlo en peligro permanecería a salvo y Águila replegando un poco sus alas lo prometió angustiado.

Siendo inusuales las ocasiones en las que Spirit veía a Águila tan de cerca no pudo evitar pensar que se veía frágil, mucho más por las circunstancias en contraste a lo majestuoso que lucía al volar a excepción de su siempre severa mirada que por la naturaleza de su casta parecía tener la capacidad de adentrarse hasta lo profundo de tu interior en tan sólo un atisbo, pero en esos momentos esa mirada también transmitía desolación así que el garañón alargo el cuello hacía el ave, acerco sus cuerpos y lo acarició con el dorso de su hocico.

Incluso las criaturas más magnificas pueden tener momentos de debilidad, era natural, pero no hacía más fácil las conclusiones a las que le hizo llegar.

Todavía faltaban unas horas para que se ocultara el sol, pero la temperatura había bajado considerablemente, Spirit insto a Águila a permanecer cerca para compartirle calor y permitirle apoyarse en él mientras se mantenía quieto secándose. La propuesta fue bienvenida pese a que consideraba inadecuado que Spirit se encontrara resguardándolo teniendo una manada que liderar, por su parte él alego que en ese momento Águila lo necesitaba más.

Se sentía tan bien estar así, sobre todo para Águila que era una criatura solitaria y confesó a Spirit que quería permanecer junto a él, pero esa experiencia cercana a la muerte le recordó que así no podían ser las cosas, sentimiento compartido por Spirit que ni siquiera quería pensar en no tener otra de sus carreras.

Si las águilas migraban usualmente volvían al mismo territorio excepto si escaseaba la comida y el agua o si se trataba de época de crías, no así la especie del garañón que viajaba constantemente, claro que esa había sido una temporada especialmente prospera sin muchos ataques de depredadores. La zona les estaba brindando alimento abundante así que habían permanecido ahí más de lo habitual ¿pero por cuánto más tiempo?

El futuro es tan incierto como vasta la imaginación y no siempre bastan las promesas, algún día su despedida podría ser definitiva, incluso Águila pudo haberse ahogado sin conseguir despedirse de Spirit. De esa forma era arduo no darle cabida a la tristeza aun sabiendo que lo importante era estar juntos en el presente.

Repentinamente Águila percibió que ya se encontraba en condiciones adecuadas para volar, dio unos pasos alejándose de Spirit quien nunca antes lo había visto caminar. La mayor parte del tiempo los separaban distancias amplias con Spirit galopando a todo lo que sus cascos daban y Águila sobrevolándolo.

Grande fue la sorpresa de Spirit al descubrir que las águilas caminaban un tanto encorvadas a grandes zancadas balanceándose levemente, algo que considero hilarante y también lindo.

Spirit seguía descansando sobre el césped, Águila se giró levemente hacía él notando que lo miraba fijamente con una intensidad que lo estremecía haciéndolo sentir especial de manera diferente a cuando competían y la tristeza que sintió antes se desvaneció, entonces agradeció cariñosamente la ayuda recibida volviendo la vista al frente antes de alzar vuelo despidiéndose hasta su siguiente carrera, esperando jamás tener que cumplir su promesa.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer!


End file.
